His Most Prized Possession
by Letters to Charlie
Summary: Post JP3. Alan searches for his his most prized possession. AlanBilly.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or situations from Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is slash. You have been warned.

"Humph."

After coming to a ripe old age, every man has his aches and pains. Alan would have to say he was doing remarkably well considering the fact he had been subjected to go through hell twice already, but there were still days when the reminders snuck up with a vengeance. He supposed that was one of the reasons he had Billy move in; it was nice to have two young, able hands to work out the kinks when he needed it. It was nice just to have someone understand the nightmares he had. Indeed, Alan considered himself very lucky to have Billy…

Funny. Becoming older also seemed to mean becoming more sentimental. At least, Alan could not ever recall being able to express the feelings for others the way he had for Billy. He imagined deifying death together had something to do with it, but the same had not been true for Ellie after Isla Nublar. In fact, the opposite seemed to happen. Things slowly but surely got worse for them in their relationship. Ellie had not been able to move on, to evolve, like Alan had. She had left not only her job in paleobotany but the area as well.

"I need to leave. I have to get away and start new," she had said. By then things between them were rocky as best. They could function as comforts to each other, but not as lovers. Honestly, Alan expected the same sort of reaction from Billy. Billy after all had been in the worst conditions for a survivor. Hell, he had been practically within an inch of death when he had been pulled off the island.

"I hate to think what the site looks like now," the younger man said after being released from the country of Costa Rica. "How long have we been gone? Two months?"

Billy had undergone a slow recovery, complete with the use of many drugs and physical therapy sessions. Still, as soon as he could walk without losing his breath, his thoughts started to drift back to home where the dig was. Alan was relieved and concerned at the same time. Relieved because the blonde was still planning to stick it out with him, but concerned that Billy did not have second thoughts over his job after nearly being eaten. He had been wrong though. When they had gone home, the paleontologist often caught the young man standing over a find with a strange look in his eye. A look that Alan couldn't describe.

"Humph!"

It was the end of the season now. Most of the crew had already left for school or other jobs. Alan of course was still around with Billy, tidying up the last things, but on that particular morning Alan was having a hard time finding one very special item.

"Where's my god damned hat?!" He had looked everywhere, and there really was not much room in their living quarters for something like that to go astray.

Not like he could find much of anything those days. Billy had invaded every free space and them some with his possessions. It was easy enough to figure whose stuff was whose, but the fact of the matter was it took Alan longer to find his because Billy's was always thrown on top. Call him old fashioned, but Alan actually liked hanging clothes up or folding them into a drawer. On the other hand, Billy was from a whole different generation that was quite comfortable with picking up clothing from the floor to wear.

Still cursing under his breath, Alan shifted through Billy's belongings, sometimes pausing long enough to fold a shirt, running his fingers over the soft cotton. He never left to go anywhere without his damn hat. Everyone knew that. Billy knew that, and right now Billy was probably waiting for him-

After the thought had struck him, Alan paraded out of the trailer and into the unforgiving sun. He headed west to the last find they had uncovered. He waved to Tina, a student from the university still on site, and tried not to feel too self conscious about his missing hat. It was inconceivable how the stupid garb had become part of his identity. His final destination was on some sloping land where he could see his lover.

Billy was covered in scars since the incident. Scars that would never fade, no matter how much time had passed. Some were uglier than the rest; you could tell many of them were from some sort of animal, the talon's stain running horizontally across his skin. Others were just a mass of darkened skin in no form whatsoever. Billy still always wore the smallest shirts he could find, exposing many of the scars. Alan loved that Billy was not self conscious about them, although he couldn't talk himself. He couldn't even walk outside without his hat on. Speaking of which…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alan growled as he approached him. Billy looked up at the figure trotting down the hill. Alan couldn't see his eyes very well, because they were hidden underneath the item he'd been looking for.

"Somebody's got to get work done around here, Alan."

"Smart ass. You knew I'd spend half the morning looking for that damn hat." Glancing over him, Alan knew something was off. It had been off for a few days.

"I took it for a reason," Billy admitted. He grabbed the hat off his curls and smoothed his fingers over it. "You've been avoiding me since I brought it up."

"Billy, I haven't been avoiding you-" Alan tried to interrupt.

"Oh bullshit!" Billy jumped to his feet, kicking dust everywhere. "You've let me in, then pushed me back out. Let me in, push me back out. You're up and down and all around. But damn it, Alan, I love you. It's time."

"Billy…" Alan rubbed his eyes tiredly. The sun felt like it was going to burn a hole right through him.

"Don't do that. Alan, don't do that!" Billy fiercely reached out and pulled the older man to him. "I thought you had quit running after all we'd been through. Why now? I just think it's time."

"And I don't think it's needed to prove my love for you!" Alan replied, wrapping his arms around the slender blonde's waist. "I love you. You know it, I know it. What's the need for a piece of paper to prove that?"

"What about what I want? I want to get married." And that's what it had come down to. Billy had slyly suggested they think about marriage, and Alan had shut down on him again. Alan had never planned on getting married, but after the proposal of it came up, he had mulled it over in his head. He still didn't think it was necessary, but if it was what Billy really wanted and it kept him happy…

"This is going to turn out like that damned dog," Alan mumbled. Billy had somehow managed to convince him that a puppy would be a great addition to their home, but Alan was about as fond of them as he was of kids.

"Oh, Alan!" Billy squealed in excitement. He pulled Alan to him and conquered his lips without hesitation as Alan smiled into his lips.

Without much fuss, Alan kept his promises and exchanged new ones just a few months later. If he couldn't beat them, why not join them? At least he had his hat this time.


End file.
